


A Song Of The Dragonwolves

by LyriaStark



Series: The dragon, The wolf, and the dragonwolves [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, The Prince That Was Promised, jon snow twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaStark/pseuds/LyriaStark
Summary: Jon Snow and his sister Lyarra were the traitor Eddard Stark's bastards, joined the said best fighting Company Free Company only to find it a lie.Two years later, a grand joust was held and the twins met Rhaegar Targaryen.





	A Song Of The Dragonwolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy!
> 
> A few tips：  
> Well, so First Of All, there will be no Rhaenys, she died in a attack while the Lannisters had "Saved" the city for Rhaegar. Jon Connington is hand, and Eddard Stark had stealed Jon and Lyarra from Tower of Joy by bribing the handmaids. Rhaegar never knew he had two children alive since Jon and Lyarra were taken once they're born. Two dead kids were used to fake their bodies. Fearing Rhaegar's warth, Eddard fled Essos with his wife and children. Hoster was killed and Edmure was forced to take a Oswell for wife, their heir will marry his cousin, too.
> 
> The Boltens are the wardens of the North, but their rule was not stable

In the Company  
Jon lie down on his bed, sighing, it's two years since they had arrived at the Free Company, which is said to be the best fighting Company in the world, actually, it turns out that it's a prison which made them fight for rich lords' pleasure. They cannot contact their family anymore, but anyway he didn't have one, he was the traitor Ned Stark's bastard, which made him worse. He and his sister Lyarra joined the Company when they are ten, which he regretted most, his sister had begged him and later, she hid in his cabin. When they found out it was too far and risky to sent her back. His sister then composed as a boy, but they find out before long. Fortunately, the commander David thought it as a oppertunity to make money, and as Lyarra is not a bad fighter, she stayed. They had to change their names, Jon for Jeff and Lyarra as Eline.

Days later…

On the Ship  
"Get up you bastards, and you, bitch! We are going to see the King!"

Oh right. Jon thought as he got up. They are travelling to King's landing, to celebrate Prince Aegon's fourteenth nameday. They'll participate in the Grand Melee. As Jim, their second commander said, he and Lyarra are their 'Secret weapon'.

They're on Freedom's key, their ship."Brother!"He turned to find his sister Lyarra."The Captain said there's just a few minutes before we land, have you got the box?"

"O'course."

"Good. Maybe she's here."

"It has been a long time Lya, maybe she's already dead."

"No she's not! Lord Stark won't give us it if she is dead, why would he give us false hope?"

"Lya listen to me, lord Stark said if we find her we can open the box, and he will not search for her, it's too dangerous. There is no evidence that our mother is still alive."

"But she's there! I knew it!"

Before he could answer, the bells rang and people began to move beside them. He turned to see Jim and Steven, their second commander and champion."Come on, gotta get you to the Champion tents before sunset."

Right. Jon thought, so Rhaegar Targaryen best not recognise them...


End file.
